


what is jason's deal?

by Firestorm0108



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: Jason had always seen the darker sides of the world with everything he’d faced he thought he was ready for anything, until he met the winchesters. this takes place just after john winchestes death in a world where the batfamily are the only heroes.





	1. worlds most twisted bonfire

It was a night like any other before it he strapped on his 2 main modified 50 cal desert eagles and went on patrol, he didn't need to worry about Bruce and gang anymore since they had a understanding, Jason kept the body count at zero and he was allowed to continue in Gotham. He was never really one for following the rules and was confident if needs be he'd stand a good chance against the bat, but he knew he couldn't take the entire family so he followed it for now he ran across the rooftops till he stopped onto of the second largest building in Gotham, the first being Wayne tower and he didn't think their relationship was quite at that level yet so here he stood. He was listening to the radio, it was a slow night, not so much as a robbery until he heard of a grave desecration which was weird, yes this was Gotham but still, he set off down the building till he reached the bottom and more importantly his bike he got on a revved the engine launching himself across the streets of Gotham at incredible speeds he got to the graveyard in about 5 minutes and pulled over outside not wanting to spook anyone inside.

As he walked in he saw a sweet 69 Chevy impala and if he wasn't trying to be a good guy he'd of most probably, definitely, stole it. He sneaks his way into the grave yard as he got close to the center he came across two men one digging a grave the other shining his light in the hole he could hear what they were saying “i swear Sammy were never settling anything with rock paper scissors ever again” the man in the hole said as he threw the spade out of the hole and was passed a crowbar by the other man who could now be identified as Sammy. Jason heard the creek of a coffin opening and the man in the hole with his hand stretched out as Sammy reached down and pulled him up. They both picked something up Sammy picked up what looked like lighter fluid and the other guy what looked like sugar, or salt maybe? Jason decided this was his time to intervene as they lit the coffin a blaze. Jason aimed his guns and looked at them both with their back to him “now as i guy who's come back from the dead i take offence to this” Jason said getting their attention as they turn and the shorter one goes to draw his gun before Jason pulls his trigger going straight past the side of the shorter one hair leaving a definite impression “i would refrain from drawing that gun there” Jason said as the man put both of his hands up “now besides the world's most disturbing bonfire what are you fine fellas up to” Jason asked as he looked at them, this was more for his own curiosity than anything else”your not meant to be real” the shorter one said “yeah i get that a lot”Jason says as he then looks at the tall one “so your the brains of the operation so you answer the question” Jason said impatiently “oh...uh...well we’re federal agents you see i'm O’kneel and this is Carver” the tall one said pointing first to himself then to the other man Jason looked between them and laughed “OK now the truth before i shoot you in the leg” Jason said as he lowered his gun to their legs. “OK well that seemed to work perfectly” the shorter one said, he wasn't really short he was Jason's height but the other one Sammy was easily like 6’4, “you see you two are very talented liars but i happen to raised by the biggest lair there is so it's much harder to lie to me” Jason said as the two looked at each other and the tall one spoke again “OK my names Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean, we’re hunters we go around america and kill vampires, werewolves and all the other things that go bump in the night” Sam said looking at Jason as he dropped his guns and holstered them “well OK then” he said looking at them both with shocked looks on their faces “you mean you buy that” Dean said looking bewildered “it was the truth” Jason said shrugging and looking at them “or at least you believe it is so your either crazy or your a kind of hero” he said “which is also means you have to be a little crazy” Jason continued “as for the vampires and that lot… well that's definitely a new one” he says pondering the idea. Sam and Dean looked at each other confused “you obviously don't get this a lot” Jason said looking at them as they looked back “someone who doesn't think you're completely mental” Sam just nodded “uh yeah you're definitely more OK with it than most” Jason just laughed “yeah well after being resurrected i'm kinda OK with most things” Jason said as they both looked at him like he was crazy “you've died before?” Dean asked “oh yeah when i was 14 i was savagely beaten within an inch of my life then blown up” Jason said like it was nothing “so what are we killing today” he says looking back at the fire “oh...uh a ghost” Sam said still very confused Jason wasn't making a big deal about this. Jason looked behind him and scanned the roofs in the distance. “You guys better get going” Jason says to the brothers “why would that be” Sam asked “cause in about 5 minutes batman's gonna be here and he probably won't listen he’ll just start swinging” Jason said casually as Dean nods “yeah that’ll do it” Dean says as he lifts the spade and crowbar and walks towards the impala “nice car” Jason says as they walk past Dean smiles “thanks” they get in and drive of just as Bruce appears behind Jason. “You're getting slow in you're old age” Jason said over his shoulder. “You should of brought them in” Bruce said going to try and intercept the car “i actually think there on our side here Bruce” Jason says stepping in his way Bruce is already annoyed “Jason move” Jason just stands there “i'm 92% sure there the good guys Bruce i won't let you go after them till i find it out the truth” with that Jason turned and walked away.


	2. is jason a demon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jason follows the winchesters back to their motel room and has a chat with them

As Sam and Dean got in the impala they looked at each other still in complete surprise by the past 5 minutes. This was till Sam spoke “I told you they were real” he said as Dean started the impala “ok shut it Sammy” he responded as he put his foot on the gas pedal and drove off out of the graveyard. “So if he’s real” Dean started already hating his train of thought “the others must be real as well” Sam finished “I mean he did just say batman was on his way” Sam finished as dean took more turns than was needed “he said he’d be resurrected” Sam blurted out “I heard Sammy” Dean responded looking dead ahead of them focusing on the road as he normally does when a conversation gets awkward. “Do you think he made a demon deal?” Sam suggested “why do we even care” Dean replied before thinking about it “it wouldn't be his deal anyway” Dean said “it would have to be someone else’s deal in order to bring him back” Dean continued finishing his thought as Sam nodded in agreement.

The rest of the journey was done in mostly silence till they reached the motel they were staying at and parked the impala around back for Deans piece of mind. As they got into their room Sam went to the fridge pulled out two beers and throws one of them to his brother who catches it as he sits on his bed “so what are we going to do” Sam asks as Dean looks at him confused. “We ghosted the ghost” Dean replied “job done” Sam looked at his brother “but we know someone who made a demon deal shouldn't we...i don't know… help” Sam asked his brother who was already halfway through his beer “what can we do Sam” Dean asked “even if we know it's gonna happen we can't do anything against hell hounds” Dean stated putting his empty bottle on the table next to his bed. “I didn't know you cared” said Jason as he walked out of the bathroom and both brothers pulled their guns on him to which he mockingly raised his hands “oh no whatever should i do” as he threw a flash pellet at the ground disarmed both brothers and stood back where he was unloading their guns as they looked in surprise “what are you” Sam asked looking at him “i mean you can't be human” he continued to which Jason scoffed “can't I?” he replied as he threw their guns to the floor “so are you a demon?” Dean asked as Jason looked at him un-twitching “nope” Jason replied walking over and sitting on Sam’s bed “i'm just a regular old human” he said before considering his words “well i'm definitely human not so sure about regular” he corrected “then how on earth did you find us” Dean asked defensively as Jason looked at him and threw a small disc at him which Dean caught and looked at “what's this supposed to be” Dean asked as he threw it to Sam who caught it and expected it “it looks like some kind of tracker” Sam said looking at Jason who nodded and clapped his hands “very good Mr Winchester” Jason said as Dean looked at him “you tracked us?” Dean said almost offended “no of course not” Jason replied in mock offence “i tracked your car” he continued “how did you get tech like this” Sam asked still inspecting the device “i helped develop it” Jason replied “when you're taught by the bat he makes you learn much more than just fighting bad guys” Jason continued casually “so you know the batman?” Sam asked as Jason just looked at him “yeah he's the one who taught me, but we don't really get along” Jason said as he motioned towards his guns “i'm much more prone to the more effective take-down methods” he said as Dean turned to Jason “sorry about my brother he's a bit of a batman groupie” he said as Sam looked at him with a face of hatred which disappeared as soon as Dean turned and laughed at him “i'm not a groupie” Sam said defensively “i just follow his work, all of you're works” Sam said motioning to Jason as if that made it any better. “Well” Jason started as he put his hands on his knees “everyone has to have hobbies” as Dean scoffed “yeah Sam tell him about you're serial killer hobby” as Sam became speechless “shut up Dean” Sam said changing topic “we don't even know who this guy is” Sam said at Dean motioning to Jason who laughed “it's almost as if i'm wearing a mask” he says through laughing “anyone ever tell you two that you have serious trust issues” Jason said “at least once a week” Dean replies as he looked at Jason. “Anyway i have to ask” Jason said “what's this whole deal thing you were going on about” Jason asks as Sam and Dean look at each other with grim looks on their faces. “Well…” Sam said wondering how beat to start it “this is going take a while to explain”.


	3. story exchange

Jason sat there as these two brothers went through this entire possibility of Jason's resurrection, Jason was surprised they put this all together in the 15 minutes since he’d seen them last, according to their idea Jason had been brought back as someone made a deal with a demon, which was possible apparently, and that this deal gave the person 10 years to live since the deals beginning until things called hell hounds, which in Jason's opinion didn't sound friendly, would come to kill them and take their soul. As the brothers finished their very nicely made theory Sam looked at Jason “so do you know anyone who would give their soul for you” he asked as Jason just looked between the brothers then started laughing Dean looked at him confused “i'm not seeing the funny side here chief” he said looking dead at Jason. As Jason composed himself he looked between Dean and Sam “i'm afraid you've made this entire hypothesis in vain” Jason said looking between them a smile still under his mask “a demon had nothing to do with my … second chance” Jason said as they brothers looked at him “you mean there are other ways to come back?” Dean said looking at him curiously to which Jason nodded “well only one that i know of” Jason replied. “It's called the Lazarus pit” Jason started as Sam looked at him “you mean like biblical?” he questioned as Jason nodded again “the very same, capable of healing any wound and in very special cases bringing people back from the dead” Jason says as he points at himself. “So you got brought back by a biblical pit?” Dean replied, Jason thought for a second, “it's more like a biblical hot spring” he replied after a second or two thought. “So where is this magic bath” Dean said in a sarcastic manner to which Jason found entertaining “surrounded by thousands of the best trained killers in the world including a man who has lived for hundreds of years” Jason said seriously which got a scoff from both the brothers “OK really?” Sam started as Jason looked dead at Sam the blue lights on the eyes of his helmet reflecting in Sams eyes “dude i'm not even slightly joking” Jason says as both of the brothers gain a serious look on their faces “why do you think very few people get healed this way” Jason pointed out as both brothers looked at each other almost simultaneously. “So how come you got this spa treatment” Dean said breaking the silence looking dead at Jason who chuckled to himself “looks like i have my own story to tell” Jason said as he removed his helmet and cracked his neck, the brothers looked at him “dude do you really need a mask under the helmet” Dean asks exhaustively as Jason points his finger in Deans vague direction “yes because i can't drink and wear my helmet” Jason replies motioning towards Sam who throws him a beer. Jason started to explain how he was robin for a time till the joker captured him in a bank in the east of Europe that the joker was robbing as he and the batman went to stop him. After the joker got hold of Jason he had his fun, which translated to about six months of non-stop torture till he got bored with him and gave him one final beating before putting him in a warehouse and blowing it to smithereens. As he explained he could see the looks on Sam and Dean's faces a look of pity yet also understanding. Jason then went on to explain he was buried and that's where he remained for 3 and a half years or so until the leader of the league of assassins brought him back using the pit, thinking it would earn him a free pass with the big bad bat, but i came back with no memories so Ra’s Al Ghul decided to train him as his apprentice thinking it would be good leverage against the bat instead, about a year later his memories came back and he escaped and tried to kill batman but he couldn't, or at least he wasn't sure he wanted to so he stopped himself and disappeared again for another 5 years where he trained with the best killers alive and came back to Gotham to clean it up more permanent than the batman does. After the story Dean looks and him “well shit” he mutters and Jason nods “that about sums it up” he mutters into his 3rd beer “so can anyone be brought back by this pit” Sam asks as Jason nods “anyone who Ra’s allows to be anyway” he replies telling Sam was trying to make a plan.


End file.
